Flower Bell of the Flower Garden
by SeventhHeavens
Summary: There's a 15 year old second year student named Hanazono, Karin. She was forced by her family to enroll at the very famous and expensive school. There.. she met the four-membered arrogant group that became a big part of her life. KxK - KxJ - MxH
1. Look! The F4 is here!

**Summary:**

There's a 15 year old second year student named Hanazono, Karin. This story is more like Karin's Hana Yori Dango Life story. I used the cast of Kamichama Karin and used the story of Hana Yori Dango. I changed some of things that happened in the story of Hana Yori Dango. Yay.

Karin entered this very famous school. There, she met the four member group. It became a part of her life. Everything went interesting since Karin punched the very arrogant boy named Kujyou, Kazune.

**Pairings:** Kazune X Karin -- and some.. Micchi X Himeka

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN and HANA YORI DANGO**

**I hope you don't get bored! X3 -- Oh yeah. This is my first fanfic. :3  
**

**- SeventhHeavens**

* * *

"THERE'S A RED NOTE!!" A student shouted.

Oh, geez. What's with the red note, anyway? Playing and bullying a person when they got this RED NOTE THING?! What kind of people are you?! I guess I'll answer my question. They're group of idiot and stupid students. Yeahh. That's right. Idiot and stupid students. Especially the 'head group' of this riot.

Anyways. I haven't said my name, right? I'm a 15 year old second year student, Hanazono Karin. Nice to meet you! Or not? Oh yeah. Have you been wondering what's with the random student said earlier? Let's start at the beggining.

* * *

Great. What a school. I sighed. Everyone is wearing a very, VERY expensive accessories. I'm here alone, sitting on my arm chair, annoyed. They kept on talking about expensive stuffs. Oh yeah. I'm a commoner. That's why there's no one talking to me. They're such a jerk.

So, what school am I talking about? This school is very famous. Why? Because, this is the most widely known school in Japan. The school's name is Sakuragaoka Academy. My parents and my little brother said that I should go into this private school. I don't know what they're thinking. They're just happy that I studied here in Sakuragoaka.

Then, this morning, the hell greeted me.

"THERE'S A RED NOTE!!" A student shouted. "He's name is Nagaru, Koizumi from Class 2-A!"

The whole class murmured and went outside to look for him. Again, what kind of people are they?! Stupid and Idiot people! -- Of course, I didn't join them. I'm not stupid to play that kind of game.

As I whispered 'Stupid and Idiot students', a mysterious student approached me.

"Ughh.. Hey?" A very beautiful and gentle raven-haired girl said.

"Eh? Hey." I replied.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure. Just don't ask very fa--"

"What's going on? What happened? What's with the red note? And..--" She fastly said. Wow. She questioned me that fast. I'm amazed.

"Huwooow.. Woow.. wow! Don't ask me that fast! Ask me one by one."

"Eh? Oh. Sorry. My name is Nakahara, Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She said calmly to me.

"The name's Hanazono, Karin. Nice to meet you too!" I said with a big smile. Then I decided to walk along the hall way while chatting with her.

"Alright, Karin-chan. I'll ask you with one question. What's with the red note?"

"The red note declares war." I said annoyingly.

"A war?"

Damn. Now I have to explain this stupid game that they usually play. I mean, duh?! They're all STUPID!

"Yes. A war. A group that has four members started this." I said.

"Four members?"

At last! We arrived at the school canteen and we heard some fangirls shouted "Kyaaa Look! The F4 is here!". Err.. I hate their voice. They creep me out.

Then four people walked-- Ermm.. Like 'cool and arrogant walk'. What a jerk. A very rich jerks! Oh yeah. They're not wearing the school's uniform. Don't ask me why. I'll explain it while Sakura-chan and I are having a conversation of the stupid game and the jerk F4.

"First, there's Takashi, Hikaru. The man who flirts with women that are 10 years older than him."

What the?-- 10 years older than him?! Is that jerk Hikaru a human being?! What kind of a person is he?!

"Second, there's Nishikiori, Michuru. People called him as 'Micchi'. He's a playboy and love to flirt with women, but the same age in this one. His parents owned the largest company of tea. Rich, huh?"

That Micchi! He's a playboy! I don't know why girls like him. Maybe with his looks? I admit. He's handsome. But a jerk!

"Third, there's the mysterious Kuga, Jin. He's very quiet, mysterious and cold. No one knows what his real personality-- Except for his buddies. Oh yeah. He's a model."

That Jin. I don't know why, but I want to talk to him. I want to know his 'real' personality. Shoot. He's a jerk Karin, a JERK! Don't say that. Alright. Then last..

"Lastly, the leader Kujyou, Kazune. He's the son of the Kujyou, Kaede. The chairwoman of Kujyou Enterprises. The economy of our country depends on that business-- meaning, he's very, very rich. As I said earlier, he's the leader of F4. A very arrogant man." I said and then I sighed.

THAT BLONDIE KAZUNE! He's the GREATEST JERK! A STUPID JERK!!

"Wow. But, why are they not in their uniforms? That's a violation, right?" Sakura-chan said.

"Yes Sakura-chan. That's a violation for every students, except for them. Because, their parents contributed a very large amount of money to this school and the principal signed a contract that they can do whatever they want to do. That's how it is."

"Oh. Okay."

Ah, great. The stupid play starts! I mean, WHAT THE?! WHat is he doing?!

Everyone bullied the student and more likely, killed him! But of course. He's not dead. Then, that jerk Kazune added a punch on him! Err.. I can't take it. I wanted to PUNCH HIM! But I can't. Damn it. It'll be very bad if i did. Because, it's obvious that he will put a red note in my locker and TADDAA! I will become a part of the stupid game!

After that Kazune punched the student, my classmates and schoolmates joined in punching him. What the hell? I mean.. That's enough right?! They're torturing him! Geez. What's with their head?!

Oh. Right. Why did Kazune punched him? And, why did he gave a red note to him? The answer is low! The student squeeshed a lemon for a science inspection and a tiny drop of it went to Kazune's eyes. There. That's the reason. He's stupid as a chicken! Just because of that tiny drop, he gave him a red note?! Darn! I really hate that BLONDIE JERK KAZUNE!

"Idiots." I said softly, so someone cannot hear me.

"STOP IT! That's enough!" The stupid jerk Kazune shouted. Finally. It's over. I sighed and then I left.

"Alright! Alright!" Micchi said.

"Game over! Game over!" Hikaru followed.

Everyone is stupid. I heard them clapped because, the 'great show' ended. Geez. After that, they went to their classroom. The class started. Ahhh. Great. It's boring! The first class is Mathematics! It is really hard.

While, the teacher is teaching us, I doodle and write random stuffs on my notebook. For, example. I write 'Stupid F4!' because, they're stupid! Yes. Stupid. Darn. I usually say 'stupid' now, just because of them! Darn them!

After the long awaited time.. Yay! The classes ended! Which means.. I can go home now! Yay! But before I left the classroom, I went at the Fire Exit of the school. That place is quiet. Yes. Finally. Peace.

"F4 IS STUPID!! ALL OF THEM ARE STUPID! THEY'RE JERKS! IDIOTS! STUPID STUDENTS!!" I screamed.

Wow. I felt relaxed when I screamed my anger. Good. I usually shout my anger here so that I can relax. Now I want to go home! I left the Fire Exit contented.

"Huh? Who's that girl?" Jin Kuga said. Shoot. He's there. I didn't notice! Gah!--

While I'm heading home..

"I think I'll skip my part time job for today! I got some MATH STUFFS TO DO!"

Darn! MATH! NOOOOOO!!

* * *

In the Next day..

Yes. The class started. Great. This really sucks. I really hate Mathematics. And, again, I doodled. Haha.

"Alright. Dismissed!" The teacher said.

WOw. I didn't notice! Hahaha! Yay! It's lunch time! I wonder what did my mom put inside of my bento? Yumm! X3

**_Flashback.._**

_"Mom! I got to go!" I said._

_"Oh, wait! Here's a bento for you!" My beloved mom said._

_"Really?! Yay!"_

_"You're gonna like the food there! I put your favorite! And other yummy foods!"_

_"Aww.. Thanks mom! Good bye!" I said while waving my hands._

_"Good bye! Have fun in school!"_

_"I will!" NOT. I said to my mind. Well, there's that F4. The stupid F4. Darn them!  
_

**_End of Flashback.._**

Alright! I'll go to the canteen today! I sat on the chair and started to eat. When I opened my bento, WOW. My favorite Eel bread is there! And some sushi and maki! Yay! There's some Onigiri too! Thanks for the food mom!

"Itadakimasu!" I said happily. Well.. That's my favorite food! Yay!

While I am eating.. I heard some guys flirting with SAKURA-CHAN?! Oh my god. This isn't right. She can't escape! Let me help her!

"Sakura-chan! Come here! Sit beside me." I said.

"Phew. Thanks Karin-chan. You saved me from that guys. I'm not good at escaping." Sakura-chan said to me with a smile. Wow. She's really beautiful. I wish I can be as beautiful as her.

"It's alright! So.. Let's eat!" I said.

"Alright! Itadakimasu!" She said.

"Do you want some, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! Onigiri! I love Onigiri! I love to! Thanks!"

"Does it taste good?"

"Delicious.." She said with her eyes sparkled. lol. Haha! My mom is really good at cooking.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Then we giggled. By the way, Sakura-chan is my only friend at school, so, I'm always happy with her.

"Ughh, Karin-chan! I gotta go! Bye!" She said while standing and then he bumped with someone. Guess who it is? THAT DAMN JERK KAZUNE. Shoot.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura-chan said.

"YOU. Look what you did to me?!" The blondie jerk Kazune said while taking off his Polo.

"I-I-I can pay for it! I-I'm sorry!"

"Hehe.. Pay for it?!"

"I-I'm really sorry!"

"Get out of my way!" He said while pushing Sakura-chan away.

Then, I, without thinking, joined their conversation.

"THAT'S IT! STO-p it. Please." I said. The whole people stared at me with a 'Oh-my-god!-Did-he-just-say-that?!' look. Shoot. What did I just do?! Oh no. I'm doomed! "Please stop it. Forgive her. It's just an accident." I followed. Crap. It automatically went out of my mouth! Geez! Now, I'm really doomed!

Surprisingly, Kazune just beamed at me and then he left. Wow. That's lucky. It's now safe! Yay! It's a good thing that I said it. Sakura-chan will be alright now. Yay!

"Let's go, Sakura-chan" I said.

"Y-Yes." Sakura-chan said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at us and we just ignored it. We went back to the classroom and the class started again. I sighed. Geez. Classes are boring. And I want to scream my anger now! Damn it. That Kazune is really rude. Well, WHAT'S WITH HIM?! It's just and accident! He's stupid. Darn him!

"He's really STUPID!" I screamed. Oops. Everyone looked at me and laugh. The teacher beamed at me and, luckily, the bell rang. Phew! That was close!

"Alright! Class dismissed!" The boring teacher said. Yes. He's boring.

I went out of room and went to the Fire Exit.

"STUPID JERK KAZUNE! HE'S STUPID!! DARN HIM!! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!! THEN HE PUSHED SAKURA-CHAN?! WHAT A STUPID PERSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S STUPID!!" I screamed.

GREAT. I Feel Better! Yay!

"STO-p it. Please" Someone said. Huh? Who's that? And, he said what I said to stupid Kazune earlier! I look at him. OH MY GOD. I'm dead. IT's Kuga, Jin! Shoot.

"You're noisy. Stop giving away your anger here. It's annoying." Jin said.

"H-huh? I-I'm sorry."

"This is my place."

"Huh? Oh. Alright. I-I'm sorry. I gotta go!" Then I left. GREAT. Jin heard me! It's kind of, EMBARRASSING. Crap.

As I left, Jin smiled and started to read the book that's he reading earlier again.

* * *

"Eh?! Really?! Then what did you say?" My bestfriend said to me. Her name is Himeka. She's really beautiful and her hair is black. She loves bugs, by the way.

"I said I'm sorry then I said that I gotta go." I said. Yeah. We're talking about what happened today. Haha.

"Ohh." She said. "You also said that he's a member of F4. Does he look handsome?"

"Huh? Hmph. Yes. I think?"

"Hmphh.. Interesting."

"Eh?"

"Ughh.. Nothing.."

"Alright."

Then after that very long part-time job, I left. Oh. I haven't said what's the name of the shop, right? It's a Bake Shop! The shop's called 'Seventh Bake Shop'. Why Seventh? It's because, the number seven has many meaning. Cool, right? XD

* * *

In the next day..

I went to my locker. I opened it and wished that the red note is not there. As it opened. OH, DAMN.

"THERE'S A RED NOTE!!" Someone said. "Hanazono, Karin from Class 2-B!"

"Eh..?" Was all I can say during that time. Shoot. I entered the stupid game that they're playing. NOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed reading it. X3 I'll update as soon as possible! Yay! Sorry for the Errors.. :P**

**Go ahead and review if you want.**

**Thanks for reading! X3**

**- SeventhHeavens**


	2. I'm defenitely not going to lose!

**Wow. I upload too fast! Hahaha! Stupid me.**

**Oh wells. Here it is! I hope you'll enjoy the story..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN and HANA YORI DANGO**

**Oh wait! For..**

**Sasunarulover4life**** and da Panda for the review!**

**Thanks! X3**

**- SeventhHeavens**

* * *

_In the next day.._

_I went to my locker. I opened it and wished that the red note is not there. As it opened. OH, DAMN._

_"THERE'S A RED NOTE!!" Someone said. "Hanazono, Karin from Class 2-B!"_

_"Eh..?" Was all I can say during that time. Shoot. I entered the stupid game that they're playing. NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

* * *

After seeing that DAMNED red note, I, without hesitation, went to the classroom. Oh, Crap.

"Huh..?! Where's my arm chair?!" I said.

Shoot! I mean.. WHAT THE?! Where the hell did they put my arm chair?! I really hate them.

"Hey?! I'm talking to all of you! Where did you put it?!" I said with anger.

"Go find it, you little commoner brat!" A fan girl of F4 said to me. I tell you. She's a plastic. She's an idiot.

Then they went closer to me. CRAP. What are they doing?! Are they trying to rape me or something?! I gotta run! Ruuuunnn!! "What do you want from me?!" I said.

No response. Great. Nah, forget it! I just have to run! Damn that Jerk Kazune!

While running, FINALLY. I saw my arm chair! Yay! I went to the garbage can and I tried to take that very heavy arm chair. Oh, geez. This is really heavy! Darn.

"Gaaahh!" I shouted.

Why? Because, while i'm trying to get my arm chair, THEY'VE THROWN GARBAGE AT ME! EEEwww! Now I smell really bad! Can life get any WORSE?! -- YES.

While, I'm trying to escape, my two stupid classmates approched me. And, guess what?! They've thrown COLD WATER at me. It's really cold! Alright! What's next?! BRING IT! -- Or not. I'm too tired to beat them right now.

They laughed deviously and then left. Good. Now, I'm now safe. As I walked back at the classroom, I saw Sakura-chan! Yay! I have someone with me now!

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad to see you!" I said cheerfully. She ignored me. "Sakura-chan..?" I said again. And then, she left.

Oh great. She totally ignored me! What the hell?! I thought she was my friend? Aw. Now, I'm really alone right now. No! Stop it Karin! You're not losing to them are you?! Alright. I will face the stupid challanges that they will give to me! Yeah! That's right! I'm Karin! The tough flower bell of the flower garden! IOOSHH! (Well.. The 'flower bell' is my name and 'flower garden' is my surname.)

SPLASH!!-- What the hell??

A very cold water splashed me again! But now, with ice cubes! The three idiot and plastic fan girls thrown them to me. What are they really up to?

"Hahahaha. Hahahaha. Poor Karin. Abandoned by her only friend in school. Right, girls?" The leader of the fan girl said to me and her friends nodded. Well, I don't care whether I'm abandoned or not. She's really stupid.

"Yeah, right.." I said. "Idiots" I followed.

"Oh! So you're trying to be tough, huh?" The second fan girl said. 'Trying to be tough'?! WAKE UP! I'm the tough flower bell of the flower garden! Oh, geez. They're such an idiot. Saying things whatever thoughts that will pop out in their mind.

"Just quit this school little commoner brat!" The third fan girl said. "Yeah. Just quit. You don't belong here! All of us are rich and you're not." The leader followed. Geez. I don't care if you're rich!

"Look. I don't care whether you're rich or not. If you're just teasing me. Forget it. I'm not that kind of girl that will cry and give up little things. To tell the truth. All of you are just wasting your time. All of what you did earlier were just nothing to me. Just forget it, will you?" I said. Yes. I totally blocked them.

"HMPH!" Was all they cans say. Haha. Idiots. They were totally blocked!

Now.. I want to release all of my anger! Let's go to the Fire Exit!

"DAMN KAZUNE! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME! NOTHING WILL SCARE ME, STUPID! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON YOU'RE THINKING! GO AHEAD AND BULLY ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF PLAN YOU'RE PLANNING! JUST BRING IT!" I shouted.

Pheew! I feel relaxed now! Yay! Which remind me of something.. OH CRAP. Did Jin heard me?! -- I looked at the opposite side.. and I sighed. Good. He's not there. I'm doomed if he's there.

RIINNGGGG!!--

Oh, shoot! The class will now start! Nooo! -- Then I ran towards to my classroom and luckily, I made it. But, yet. My teacher scold me because, I have a very wet uniform. Now, I'm going to have colds later. Thanks for my stupid classmates and that jerk Kazune.

The class ended. The Lunch ended. And finally, I can go out in this stupid school and go to my work.

* * *

"AAACHOOOO!!" Darn. This cold sucks. I'm really greatful (not) to have that stupid classmates.

"Hey Karin-chan. Are you alright?" Himeka said.

"I'm alright. I'll just have to take medicine later then I'll be okay." I said.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't have go here. You need rest."

"I'm alright, Himeka-chan!"

"Okay, Karin-chan!" She said with a smiling face.

I'm really happy everytime with Himeka-chan. She's really a good friend. I'm very lucky to have her.

* * *

At Kazune's house..

Great. Now we have to take a look what that jerk Kazune's doing with his friend Micchi and Hikaru. Wonder where's Jin?

"Hey Kazune-kun. This is the first time of giving a red note to a girl." Micchi said worriedly. Oh. He's nice after all.

"Is that okay? I mean.. That girl will suffer too much. What are you going to do if something bad happened to her?" Hikaru followed.

"Just ignore it. She'll be fine. If she has the courage to shout at me back then, she will be okay." The jerk Kazune said with an evil smirk. Aah! What's with the evil smile? Is he planning to do something? Hmph! Just give it! I'll not lose! Go do it Kazune!

* * *

At my house, in my little room..

"Oh geez. Are they trying to kill me? -- Achooo!! -- Arghh. Stupid colds." I said. I closed my eyes and something suddenly popped out in my head.

"I wonder where's Jin? I haven't seen him last time I went there." I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

CRAP. Why did I ever thought of him?! Is it.. NOOO! I'm not falling for him! SHOOT. Karin! WAKE UP! Gahhh!!--

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!--

"Karin! Wake up! It's already morning." My mother said.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I'm going! I'm going!" I said.

Crap! I woke up late! Gah! Panic! Shoot! Where's my shoes?! I stepped out of my room and went to my mother to get my bento.

"I'm going!" I said.

"Good bye, Karin! Oh yeah. I put some prawns in your bento. It's hard to arrange it but, I hope you'll like it!"

"Good bye!"

Run! I'm going to be late! "Ahhhh!!" I screamed. GREAT! I bumped someone!

"Ouch. It Hurts." I said while rubbing my forehead. "AACHOO!" Err. Stupid colds.

"Ow. Are you okay?" Someone said.

I looked up. Oh my God. It was that Blondie jerk Kazune! Damn it. "AH! IT'S YOU!" I said. SHOOT. I gotta run!

"Ahh.. The tough girly Karin is here." He said annoyingly. Crap. Did he just say 'girly'?! Forget about running! I'm not going to forgive him!

"Girly?! Who do you think you are?! You're such a jerk! A STUPID JERK BLONDIE!" I said. Haha. How about that?!

"Tsk. Women. You're annoying! Get out of my way!"

"Ah! It's late!" I said. And then I ignored him. I don't want to fight him this time! I'm going to be late! Shoot.

As I went to my locker. I feel like something is inside it. Wonder what it is? -- I opened it. OMG! "Gahhh!!" I screamed. I mean.. Duh?! THERE WERE SNAKES IN THERE! Gahh! What kind of stupid prank is this?! They're really into it!

Oh! Someone is coming! "Hey, you!" A student said.

"Y-Yes?!" I said.

Oh my god. He dragged me! Are you raping me?! Nooo! -- He dragged me in the laboratory! "STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT!" I said. Tears rolled in my eyes. Noo! STOP IT.

"You've not learned your lesson. This is your punishment!" He said and took his hand on my neck! He's not trying to rape me! He's trying to kill me! What the hell are you doing?!

"Someone! Help! Someone!" I screamed. That stupid jerk Kazune ordered him! I know it's Kazune's plan! "Someone! PLEASE!"

"Shut your mouth! You're annoying!" He said while he slapped my face. What the?! He slapped my face! I hate him!

"Hey. Stop it." Someone said. Oh cool! Someone is here to help me! Finally! I looked up. HUH?! It's Jin Kuga! But, why?!

"Huh? Why are you stopping me? Kazune ordered me to do this!" The students said.

"I said stop it. That's my order." Jin said. "I SAID STOP IT!" He repeated. He's protecting me. He's really nice.

The student stood up and ran outside. Yay! I'm now alright. "Are you alright?" Jin asked.

"I-I'm alright. Th-Thanks.." I said. He's really nice. Maybe he's cold towards others but, he's really nice. I like his personality.

"There. Stop crying, okay? I'm here." He said and went out. Oh, wait! Did he just tap my head?

* * *

"I am God!" I shouted and went to the school's roof. Oh yeah. I'm a goddess. I owned a ring that has the power of Aphrodite. Well, I'm depressed. That's why I'm here at the roof, skipping class. That student who tried to kill me.. It creeps me out. Tears rolled on my eyes and buried my face in my hand. Then, someone came.

"Huh? Who are you?" Someone said behind me. "Are you crying?" He added. He's voice. I know i heard it somewhere. But--

Shoot! He can see me?! I thought someone can't see me?! By any chance.. Is he a God too?! Ohh, Shocks. This isn't right.

"Hey. I said who are you?" He followed. Gah! I gotta go! He's voice is really familiar. That voice.. Ah! It's.. K-KAZUNE?! "Hey? I am talking here! Don't just ignore me!" He added. Crap. I gotta go.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I-I gotta go!" I panicked. Then I left the top and transformed back into a normal student.

As I left, he said "I'm sure she's a goddess. I wonder who she was?". He's interested! I should watch myself right now. Now, back to me!

Oh lucky! As I came back for class, it's lunch time! Yay! I am going to eat prawns today! I went into the canteen and started to eat. "Itadakimasu!" I said happily. Yumm! This tastes good! My mother is really nice!

Suddenly, the fan girls of F4 inside the canteen screamed. "Kyaaa!! The F4 is here!". What's with the F4, anyway? It's not a big deal. That Kazune is stupid. STUPID JERK.

As I 'happily' eat my food, that stupid Kazune stood in front of me. BUT WHY?! He stared at my food and grabbed my bento. What the hell is he doing?!

"What the?!" I said.

"Tsk. You commoner girl don't get it at all. Women. Are you trying to be rich?! With this prawns?! That's the stupidest thing that I saw!" He said as he slammed my bento. IT BROKE. Damn it. Now, I AM really mad! -- Oh! Now what? He's walking towards my bento!

SQUEESSH!!--

WHAT THE HELL?! He stepped on the prawn that my mother prepared for me! Damn it!

"Trying to be rich is stupid. Heh. Girls are really annoying." Jerk Kazune said while laughing. Now, he's into it!

"WAIT A MINUTE." I screamed. Now, I am mad. You're going to lose!

"Eh? Huh? Trying to be tough now?"

"First. I am not trying to be rich. Second. I am not stupid. But, you are stupid! 'Cause you haven't earned any single yen since at the beggining of your life! Third. I am not going to forgive you!" I said. My feet jumped like a 'boxing's jump', tightened by fist and then..

SMACK!!--

I PUNCHED HIM! The stupid jerk Kazune fell down! Haha! Good for him! He actually fell down! That's EMBARRASSING! The arrogant leader of the famous F4 fell down in the middle of the school's canteen! Haha!

"I declare war, Kazune. Go challenge me anywhere, anytime. I am not going to give up and definitely not going to LOSE!" I said.

Kazune beamed at me while I loot the pieces of my bento. Damn it. It really broke. I'm not going to forgive you, Kazune! I walked at the exit door. Geez. Everyone looked at me with a 'Did-she-just-do-that?!' look. Oh wells. I don't care. Oh! Jin looked at me. Wow. He smiled.

"Aaaahhhh.." I sighed. This feels great! I did a very good job today! I'm relaxed! Stupid Kazune was really embarrassed back there! Haha. --

IOOSSHH! I'm not going to lose to you, Kazune-kun! I'll definitely not! --

* * *

**Okay! Stop! Haha. Finally! Karin punched Kazune! Just like the first scene in the first episode of Kamichama Karin! LOL! XD**

**Anyways.. Sorry for the errors.. and..  
**

**Go review if you want to.. Haha! Thanks for reading my story! X3 I'll upload as soon as possible! X3  
**

**- SeventhHeavens**


	3. A very, VERY Exhausting Day

**Hello. I'm terribly sorry for updating so late. Sorry. :3**

**Anyways. Here's the chapter 3! I hope that you'll enjoy reading it.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**I combined their old and new God forms. Alright? And, Kazune's body can now handle the power. So. That means that he will not collapse every time that he will transform into his God Form.**

**Reviews-- Thanks for the following persons:**

**Sasunarulover4life **- Lol. That'll be very interesting if you're Karin and tried to throw him. That'll be fun! Haha. Thanks for the review. :3

**Kaitlynn416**

**Misha66085**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN and HANA YORI DANGO**

* * *

"REALLY?!" Himeka shouted. Gah! My ear hurts. Wow.

"He-he-he. Y-Yes, Himeka-chan." I said with a teardrop on my head. Oh yeah. We're talking about what happened earlier. Haha! That Kazune! He's a stupid jerk! This day is really great!

"You're really tough, Karin-chan."

"Eh?"

"When I was bullied last pre-school, grade three and grade seven.. You also did what you did to Kazune. You're really nice, Karin-chan!" Himeka said with a smile. Yes. Her smile is the greatest of all. I feel like she's my daughter or something. It's really weird. But! She's my best friend! My one and only friend! I will protect her until we die. -- Wow. I'm exaggerating. Sorry.

I giggled. "Since you're my best friend. I will protect you no matter what, Himeka-chan! I will never lose to anyone." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright. I will cheer on you!"

Our part-time job ended. And I went back to my house, not eating dinner 'cause I don't feel like eating fried skin chicken. Wow. Does that even exist?!

* * *

"Ahahaha! Kazune-kun was punched by a GIRL!" Micchi teased. Go Micchi!

"Yeah. She reminds me of someone." Hikaru added.

"Yeah! -- Hey, Kazune-kun! That girl who punched you was not the first person, right?"

"Shut up! Will you?!" Kazune said. Aww. Don't be such a 'tough' jerk, Kazune!

"The first person who did that was Kazune's sister, Kazusa." Jin calmy said.

"Hey, Jin! Shut up!"

They continued teasing him. That's the best! His best 'buddies' are teasing him! That's really funny!

* * *

In the early morning..

"Aaaaahhh--" I yawned. Wow. I woke up so early today! It's only five o'clock in the morning. Maybe, it's because i'm excited! That Kazune was really embarrassed back then! That's really funny! I wonder what's his plan for me today? Oh, never mind that idiot. I'll face him anyway.

I washed my face, put my uniform on and what the? Where's my shoes, AGAIN?! Wow. My shoes are teasing me. Bad shoes! Anyways. I wanted to go to school early. I wonder what's got in to me. Let's just ignore it. I wrote a note to my mom that has the note of me, leaving so early because I have something to do. I slipped it to my parent's room and left quietly. That's a convincing lie, doesn't it?

Then, FINALLY. I arrived at my school, early in the morning. "Wow. This school is sure quiet without my stupid classmates and schoolmates. This is really peaceful but kind of depressing. Maybe I'll explore a bit." I said to myself. Well. There's no one I am talking to!

First, I went to the school's canteen. It is quiet, of course. But, some thing is lacking it. Second, I went to the school's hall way. It's kind of scary to walk by yourself in that kind of place. 'Cause I feel like someone is stalking me. Nah. Just ignore it Karin! You're not stupid to think that way, aren't you?!

Then, lastly. "I am God!" I shouted. I want to stay at my school's roof. That's my favorite place, indeed. Oh. So you thought that the Fire Exit is my favorite place, don't you? Well. You're wrong. This place is really great. When I'm depressed I usually go here. And, I can see how peaceful the sky is.

"Oh. The sunset is coming out." I said. "It's really great. I wish I have someone to see it with me." I followed. Well. I'm really lonely. I don't have any friends here in school, except for Sakura-chan. But she totally ignored me yesterday. Tears rolled in my eyes. Oh, crap. Don't cry Karin! You're a tough flower bell! Remember that!

"Heh! Found You." Someone said. "Eh--?" I said confusingly. Oh, great. There's a person and he can see me?! Shoot! I gotta go!

So. When I was trying to get out, he said "PROEL GLADIUS!". Then, a very bright light beamed beside me.

"Gaaaahh!--" I screamed. I mean, what the hell is he doing to me?! Is he trying to kill me?! And what's with that light?! Shoot! I really have to go! I don't really know what kind of power I am having! I just have this chronos clock and a wand! That's all! And I transformed myself into a God so that I can go here on the school's roof! Damn it. What should I do?!

"Who- Who are you supposed to be?!" I shouted.

"I am Kirio Karasuma. Happy? Now. Give me back that ring!" He said.

"Why would I?! And. This is not yours! So, I'll not give it to you, Four Eyes-san!"

"What the? I am Kirio Karasuma, I said! Anyway. You're Hanazono, Karin. You're ring has the power of aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

"Well. You don't have to inform me! I know that already, stupid!" Oh, shoot. I said 'stupid' at the person that I just met! Ah! That damned Kazune. It's all because of him!

"Oh. Good. So, you can battle me properly, right?"

"Eh? Battle?" Wow. What is he talking about? I don't get it. I don't want to fight with anyone except for that stupid jerk Kazune! What's this all about?! I'm really confused, now.

"What?! You don't know that?! So. You're just a novice goddess!"

"What?! You Glasses Man! You're mean! Just like that jerk Kazune!" Yeah. He's really mean! I hate this kind of person. Arrogant and Stupid. I really hate it! Crap. Now what is he planning to do?

"You never learned, aren't you? Well. This is your punishment! Proel Gladius!" He shouted. A very bright light beamed me again. But right now, it went on my left arm! Oh god! It hurts! I feel like, my energy is being sucked by it. And, shoot! It's bleeding really bad!

I lift my hand and place it at my shoulder. Crap. The flow of my blood can't stop. What should I do?! "Hey! Karasuma! What are you doing?!" Someone said. Oh, shoot! It's that jerk Kazune! "Ah! It's you! You're from yesterday!" He followed. He can only see my back and my shoulder that's bleeding really bad.

"Are you alright?" He said while coming close to me. Well duh?! Of, course I am not alright! But, wait! Shoot. What should I do?! I don't want him to find out that I'm a goddess too! Maybe, I should not face my head! Ah! Panic!

"I-I'm alright." I said nervously and softly so he couldn't realize my voice. Geez. Why is this happening to me?! Well. Of, course I should lie. 'Cause if I don't, he'll get closer to me.

"Are you sure? It's bleeding badly! It's his fault right?!" He asked me while pointing to Four Eyes-san. Wow. He's different guy. He's nice to me and he's worried. What the hell is going on?!

"Y-Yes."

"Tsk. You kids. Don't just play around! Fight with me! Proel Gladius!" He shouted.

Then again, a bright light beamed at me again. "Gahhh!--" I shouted. Oh shoot! This is bad! Now, it's my right arm! But, it's only a scratch. Phew. I'm safe. I'm safe.

"Hey, Karasuma! Don't do this! Can she fight with that kind of position?! You're unfair!" Kazune said.

"Tsk. I don't care! Just give me your ring!"

He didn't transformed into a God. A bow and an arrow popped out on his hands and started to fight with Four Eyes-san. "Err. Sagitta Soris!" He shouted. That was AMAZING!

"Oww. I won't forget this, Kujyou! I will win next time!" Four Eyes-san said while he disappeared. Wow. Kazune is strong. How can he do that?! And, his personality. It's really different. Is this for real?! I can't believe it!

"There. -- Oh! Are you alright?!" He asked me, WORRIEDLY. That's not Kazune. I'm dreaming! But, that's really him! I cannot really believe it!

"Y-Yes. Thanks. I gotta go!" I said softly and tried to get away.

"Eh? Wait! What's your name?" He asked. Shoot. I can't give my name to him! I'll definitely not!

"I'm. I'm- I gotta go!" I said nervously then I went off. I know he can't realize that it was me. 'Cause, I used a different voice! A girl's voice, of course. But, different from mine. Good thing that I can do that.

"Why is she in a hurry?" He said with a sad look in his face. "She reminds me of someone." He added. Oh, God. That look! Is it really him?! I can't believe it!

* * *

"Oh, good. I escaped. -- A-Argh.." I said and fell down. I've loose a lot of blood! This is bad. "I think, I should skip clas--" I said and then fainted.

But, before I fainted, I heard footsteps coming and saw a guy that has black hair. Is it Jin? No way! It's Jin Kuga!

"Karin? Hey, Karin! Are you alright?!" He said worriedly. Wow. He's really nice. But. I didn't know that he said that. Well, duh?! I fainted! Wait. If Kazune's a God. Then, maybe, he's a God too! Shoot. This is bad! What if. What if he finds out that I'm a goddess?!

Meanwhile, "Are you the one who brought Hanazono, Karin here?" The school's doctor asked Jin.

"Yes. It's me, sir. Is there a problem, sir?"

"Well, Hanazono-san is in a good condtion right now. She only needs rest, though. She will wake up in an hour or so. So, she'll be alright by herself now."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Well. Later! I have an appointment today. I'm leaving her to you, Kuga-san. Take care of her."

"Eh? Oh. Alright, sir."

"Don't call me sir. Just call me by my name."

"Sorry. Alright. I will take care of her, Narumi-sensei."

After an hour and some minutes. Whatever! Okay?! -- I woke up. Yay! "Nnnn.." I murmured. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked. Wait. Who am I asking to?!

"Oh. Good. You woke up." Jin said while SMILING?! Oh my god! Slap me! Slap me! -- OMG! I'm not dreaming! Crap!

"Eh? Ow. My arm." Argh. My arm was bandaged and it really hurts. Darn that Four Eyes-san!

"You need rest, Karin." He's worried. Why?

"Eh? Jin-kun? But? -- Achooo!" Stupid colds.

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Of course! Well then! Jin-kun! Good bye!" I said. Well, I can't stand staying with him! It makes me all nervous!

"Eh? But, Karin!"

"I'm okay! I promise. Bye bye!" Then I left. Phew. It really made me nervous!

As I left, "Eh?-- Jin-kun, huh?" He giggled. "She's really an interesting girl." He added. What the? I'm being praised by a member of F4?! Wow. This is weird. This is really weird.

* * *

Well. I guess that I should skip class today. I don't feel well. My colds are starting to go insane! Geez! It's all Kazune's fault!

"Oh, geez." I sighed. "This wound is really annoying. I can barely move it." Sigh. Good thing it's my left arm. But, why can life be cruel?

"Ow!" Now what? I bumped someone. Great. -- As I looked up. Oh my God! It's that jerk Kazune again! My life is really cruel, isn't? God?! WHY?!

"Eh?" He said. Oh! Don't insult me anymore! I am not in a good condition right now! Geez!

"I'm going. I'm sorry for my clumsiness." I said irritably.

"Wait! What happened to you? You're all beaten up!" Is he teasing me or what? Geez. I don't have to waste my time here!

"It's none of your business." I said with a sad face and tried to leave. -- Jerk Kazune stared at me with a worried look. Wow. That's unexpected. Oh wells. I don't care anyways.

"Look. I'm curious. What happened to you?" He blocked me.

"I said, It's none of your business! Why would you care anyway? We're enemies, right?!"

"But.. You have the same bruise with the girl I met earlier. And I just hate it when I see a girl that's so depressed."

"Well. It's not me! You're dreaming! So. I'm leaving. And, I don't care if you hate it or not!" Wow. It rhymed.

He blocked me. AGAIN. He stared at me. Great. He won't stop till I punched him, right? I tightened my right fist and started to punch him again.

He dodge! No! I can't believe he dodged this time! Damn it. Maybe, it's because I'm not feeling well? Geez. It's all his fault anyway. But. I'm not blaming him for this bruise. He even protected me. Geez! What's happening to me?! "Eh?" Jerk Kazune said while holding my right wrist. "What's this ring?". Shoot. Did he find out?

"It's mine since my mother gave birth to me. It's not yours so, don't touch it! It's very important to me!" Well! It IS very important! My mother said that this ring is very precious. I'll never, ever let my enemies touch this ring! It's very, VERY important!

"Well. I'm not touching it." He said annoyingly. "Geez. Girls.."

"Geez. So what if I'm a girl? What a chauvinist brat."

"Why you?!" No! Run Karin! Run!!

Of course. I ran. I went through the gate. He followed me. WHAT?! HE FOLLOWED ME?! I'm dead. I'm dead, for sure.

I'm getting slower. We reached at the 10th corner already! I'm tired! "Get away from me!" I shouted while running.

SMACK--

"What the?" I said. Then I turned at the opposite direction. -- What the hell?!

A beautiful, long and blond-haired girl punched jerk Kazune. WOW. That was.. AMAZING! I can't believe this! Is this for real?! A GIRL?! Oh my god.

"What are you doing with such a beautiful girl?!" She said. She turned at her opposite direction and she's walking towards me. Wait. Is she punching me too?! No! I didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't do anything wrong!

"Hey ther--" She was interrupted.

"Nee-chan! What are you doing?!" Kazune shouted. WAIT! -- 'NEE-CHAN'?!

SMACK--

She punched him again! Geez. What's going on?!

"Don't interrupt me! I'm talking to someone, little bro." She said.

"Tsk. Girls are really annoying." Kazune said while rubbing his cheek. The girl beamed at Kazune with an evil stare. Wow. Kazune shut up! His sister is GREAT!

"Hey there."

"H-Hey."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. -- I'm Kujyou Kazusa, by the way. Nice to meet you." Her attitude sudden changed. Not only that. She smiled at me! Gosh! She's so pretty!

"I-I'm Hanazono Karin. Nice to meet you too!"

"Hmph? That uniform. You're going to your school, aren't you?"

"Well, actually --" She interrupted me. Well. Actually. I'm skipping my class right now, isn't it?

"Alright! I'll ride you there with my car! Let's go!" Wow. Her car is beautiful. It's silver and with shades of black. It's cool, right? -- Wait a minute! I'm not going to school!

"W-Wait!" I said.

"Don't be shy! I'm the one who's asking it! Let's go!"

"Wait! Nee-chan!" Kazune shouted.

"Shut up, little bro!" She replied. Wow. Kazune was blocked.

She started to drive and left Kazune alone. Good bye, Kazune! Haha. He looked stupid! -- W-Wait!! I'm actually riding Kazune's sister's car! And, we're going back to school! No!

After five minutes or so, we arrived at the school. Wow. It's lunch time?! I didn't notice. -- As Kazusa-sempai's car passed through the gate, students approached her and started to looked at me. They murmured back and forth. There were even some girls stared at me with a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you!" look. What's their problem? This ride is not a big thing to get them angry and spread rumors about it.

"We're here!" She said and smiled again. I hopped out of the car and she handled me a card.

"This is my calling card. Contact me anytime when my little bro is trying to stalk you again, okay?" Well. Actually. He's not stalking me.

"T-Thanks, Kazusa-sempai."

"Just call me 'Kazusa-chan', Karin-chan."

"Oh. Alright, Kazusa-chan. Thanks. Again." I said and smiled. She's interesting! I like her attitude. I think. We have the same personality.

"Eh? What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Really?" She said. I stared at her with a teardrop on my head.

"Well then. See you sometime!" Wow. I can't believe that she believed me. That's good.

"Alright." I replied. She smiled and waved. Of course. I smiled and waved back. -- Wait a minute?! I'm in the school again! No! I guess, I should not skip my next classes. I blame all of this to that jerk Kazune!

DARN YOU, JERK KAZUNE! -- Huh? Is that Jin-kun waving at me? I guess, he's telling me to come with him. WAIT a minute?! 'come with him'?!

THUMP THUMP-- What the hell?!

* * *

**Haha. End! I'm sorry for the errors. Anyways. I just want to let you know that the next chapter will be fun! I promise! :3 Haha. And, go review if you want!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**- SeventhHeavens**


	4. Unexpected Things

- Welcome to my fic! :D -

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the very long wait! Haha. :D I hope that this chapter will be fun for you. XD Oh well. Here's the Chapter 4! Enjoy! :D  
**

**Now.. For the reviews!-- Thanks for reading it even if my story is lame. .  
**

**da Panda -- **Thanks. :D

**Kaitlynn416 -- **Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. :D

**Misha66085 -- **I hope that you're happy that I update the next chapter. Haha. And yeah.. It's cool to have Kazusa come! Oh yeah. She's planning on to something. BWAHAHA. Spoiler. Spoiler. XD

**XxMisha01xX -- **Yay. You like it! Thanks. :D

**ToastsBandits -- **My CR BUDDY! Wee! :3 Thanks for reviewing. :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN and HANA YORI DANGO**

**That's all.. **

**- SeventhHeavens**

* * *

"Hey, Karin." Jin greeted me with a SMILE. **Thumb!-- Thumb!--** Geez. I'm not inlove with him. But, why?! Am I stupid or what? Geez.

"J-Jin-kun! Hey." I greeted back. Great. I'm nervous.

We started to walk, walk and WALK. _'Where are we going?'_ I asked myself. Few minutes passed and we're still walking. I'm starting to get annoyed with him. God. Wait! Don't hate him, Karin. Remember! He helped you a lot. Great. Thanks for my stupidness.

One hour passed and we're still walking. Wow. We're not in the school anymore. Thanks Jin-kun! I can finally skip class. Weee! But, an hour passed already. He didn't even said any single word and my arm is aching, again. Geez. That four eyes jerk will definitely die. Hmph. Here I am again, wtih my stupidness and without hesitation.. I started to look at him. Whoa? When did he? When did he? When and why is he wearing those commoner's accesories? He's wearing a sunglass, a hat and a scarf. I stared at him for few minutes and he finally talked. Yes. Finally. "What are you looking at?" He asked me. What a nice (not) question he questioned me.

"Nothing. I just want to ask something.." I said while i raked the back of my head. Haha.

"What is it?" He said with a serious tone. Oh, great. I'm scared. No. Don't ask him that stupid question Karin. No!... But I failed. Ughh..

"..Where are we going? And.. Why are you wearing those accesories?" I asked him slowly. I ignored his serious tone 'cause I know that he's in a good mood. But how did I know that? It's a mystery. Wow.

"You'll see! I'm sorry for making you bored.. but, I know you're going to like it there!" He smiled again. SEE?! He's in a good mood! But what's with the serious tone earlier? Nah. I'll just ignore it.

I smiled back. "Okay. I trust you." I said.

Then we started to walk again. No talk.. No noise.. It's really quiet. And did I mention that it's extremely bored? I'm getting impatient but he said that I'll like the place we're going to. I wonder what is it. Then, a he suddenly talked. "We're here, Karin!" He said.

"Ughh.. Where are we?" I asked. I mean, what's with that tall and elegant building?

"We're in a company. They took pictures of me here in this building." He explained while lifting his chibified hand. Whoa. Chibified? How cute.

Oh shoot! Oh yeah! I forgot. He's a model. Haha. That's why he's wearing those accesories. Stupid me. "Oh." I said.

"Come! But this is not the place where you'll like." He said. Come on! What's the place he is talking about?

"Okay." I said while I raised my left eyebrow. He smiled again. But this time.. it's warm. That's the first time I saw that kind of smile on him.

When we arrived at the 25th floor, he started to change his outfit and the photographers took some of his photos. I'm at the corner of the room and watched him. It's fun for me to watch him with that looks of him. Haha.

Later on.. his manager looked at me. _'Why is she looking at me? It gives me the creeps. God.'_ I thought and gave her a smile. Why did I just smile? There's something wrong to me today. "Jin! Is she your girlfriend?" She asked Jin. WHAT THE HELL?! What the. Eh? What?! -- HUH?!

Jin didn't answer so I answered her. "I'm not! He's just my friend." I nervously said with an annoyed laugh. Haha. **Thumb!-- Thumb!--** Great. Thank you for that manager, my heart is starting to beat nervously again. Gosh.

"Heh. What a waste. You're really cute." She said loud enough so everyone in the room will hear. Whoa. Did she just praised me? Thanks. Wow. But why did she said it with a loud voice? Sheesh.

"..T-Thanks.." I said.

Then someone approached me. He looked at me. Stared at my eyes. And gave an evil smirk. WHOA. Talk about slideshows of different faces. "W-What?" I asked. Jin looked at me ang gave a smirk. Whoa. They love to show their smirk! What happened here?!

"Haha. I knew it." Jin said. What did he knew?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Well.. What's their problem?

Then suddenly.. The person who approached me.. DRAGGED me. What the? "W-What are you doing?!" I shouted. "Jin! Help me!" I said. Wah. This person is raping me!

"Don't worry! You'll be okay." He said and gave a smile. A smile again. He smiled a lot this day. He never smiled before.

That man, I mean gay, gave me some clothes and told me to change it or else he'll kill me! What the? Why did I ever believed that I'm going to be killed? Geez. What's wrong with my head?..

As I put on the dress, I walked out of the dressing room and WALLA! I don't like to wear this kind of clothes but I kinda like the color. It's a dress that is tube-like with spaghetti strap and it's only knee lenght. It has elegant stitches that made it very beautiful. It's in green color that reflects my eyes. The dress I'm currently wearing also have pink ribbon on my waist. Together with it.. I was forced, yes FORCED, to wear a pair of pink lace-up cork sandals. It's annoying. I tell you. Stupid gay person who force me to wear these kind clothes.

Everyone stared at me and it creeped me out! Some are drooling and some are smirking. God. What's with the place? "I-It's annoying. I don't like this kind of dress." I said. They ignore what I said and the gay person started to drag me, AGAIN. Sheesh! I can walk, you know?!

"Now. For the make up and the hair!" He said. The tip of my hair were curled and they put on a pink ribbon on my head. It's heavy. God. Why are they forcing me to do this? Jin-kun didn't interrupt them 'cause he knows what they're doing! He's mean. Wah..

I looked at the mirror then my wound started to ache. Wah. The gay man noticed it and dragged me again at the other side. GOD. HELP ME. I CAN WALK! Geez. They removed the bandage and replaced with a pink ribbon. Are they stupid?! It'll bleed! Sheesh. Ouch. It's aching. Bear with it, Karin.

The gay man looked at me in full view and started to smirk again. "You look BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted. Everyone heared it and stared at me again. And, again.. Some drooled and some some smirked. They really smirk a lot. Jin Kuga approached me.

"You're pretty. Looks good on you." He said and smiled again. **Thumb!-- Thumb!--** My heart is beating again! Stop smiling Jin-kun!

"T-Thanks." I replied NERVOUSLY. God. Help me.

Suddenly.. Jin held my hands and started to walk on the place where the photographers took picture. "Let's take a picture. That's what they're planning." He said. Oh I know now why does that gay man forced me into this. I'm stupid.

I nodded and the photographers took the picture of us. Jin-kun is wearing a black jeans and a white polo. They took the picture of us, smiling.. pouting.. EVERYTHING. Wooh! It's exhausting.

Few hours passed and the picture thing is OVER! Phew. I sat on the same couch I sat earlier after I changed into my uniform again. Jin approached me. "Tired?" He asked me. Duh? I'm wasted! Ughh..

"Yeah.." I replied. He looked at me.

"Here. Our picture. It's a souvenir." He smiled. He gave me something. It's our picture. Aw! SO CUTE! Wait. Why am I praising myself? God. Something's really on my head now. Lol.

"Thanks, Jin-kun! I appreciate it." I smiled back. I admit. Many things happened today. The God thing.. Jerk Kazune's great sister and this. It's like I want more! Haha. I bet that I'm going to the mental hospital later. My head's going on crazy. God. Haha.

Jin stand up and asked me to follow him. Oh yeah. I forgot. He said that this is not the place where I'm going to have lots of fun. But really. I had fun today. Thanks.

We started to walk again. No talk.. No noise.. No everything. I'm getting bored again. Sheesh. Is he really like this? No wonder he's weird and mysterious when I first saw him. Then, I decided to talk. "Hey, Jin-kun. Thanks." I said and gave a warm smile.

He stopped walking. "For what?" He asked.

"Two things! First. Thank you for tooking care of me when I was unconscious. Second. Thanks for letting me accompany you today." I said.

He smiled again. "No problem! I'll let you know later why I let you accompany me." He said and started to walk again. The reason, huh?

We started walking again.. Again. No talk.. No noise.. No EVERYTHING. Haha. I'm having fun saying that sentence. Then the silence broke when he talked. "We're here!" He said.

I started to look at the place. Whoa. My eyes widened as if I was shock. Yes. I was shocked! "It's beautiful!" I said and started to run slowly back and forth. It was sunset. The sun falls beautifully and the color of it was perfect for the place! It's really beautiful. The place was full of flower bells. Yellow and white flower bells along with the perfect green grasses. The place was AMAZING. I've never seen any place like this before! Thanks Jin! It's like I'm in heaven. This feeling. It's the first time I ever had.

"AMAZING!!" I shouted. Lol. "It's really amazing! The flower bells are so cute!" I said with my smile widened. God. It's okay for me to die now! Lol!

"I'm glad that you like it, Karin." He smiled. He walk towards me and started to talk. "Karin." He said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thanks for the smile." He said.

"Eh?" I said. What smile?

"The real reason for me to bring you here because I wanted to see you smile. Since the day that you've declared war with Kazune.. You're not smiling. It somehow gives my life sadness." He said. Sadness? I think that I'm falling for him. I admit. I like him. Gosh.

I blushed. My heart beats fast.. but I decided to ignore it. "Thanks, Jin-kun." I said and gave him the best smile.

Silence..

"Karin.." He said.

"Yes?" I replied with my own cheerful voice.

"Since Kazune's sister, Kazusa is here.. they'll throw a big party." He said while looking at the sun, falling slowly.

"A party, huh? So?" I asked. Well. What's his reason to say that to me?

"I want to invite you. I want to ask you if you want to be my partner? They said that you should have a partner when you're going to the party. The whole students in school are invited." He said while looking at me.

"B-But.." I said. I'm nervous. Gosh.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Kazusa nee-san will be happy. She knows that you're an interesting person when I saw you talking with her earlier." He added.

"Interesting, huh?" I murmured... ... ... "Sure! I accept your offer." I smiled back. Well. It's okay for me but.. Do I ever deserve that place? ...

"Heh. Thanks, Karin!" He said as the light bulb at every corner lightened. Wow. The sun was out. Stupid sun. The sun is playing at me. Wah.

"No problem!" I said.

"I'll give you the informations later on." He said. "Let me know your cellphone number." He said while taking out of his cellphone inside his pocket. I gave the number and he gave me his number. We bade good bye to each other and I decided to skip my part-time job today because, I'm tired. Well, duh? Many things happened today. It's exhausting.

* * *

Meanwhile.. at Jerk Kazune's house. Haha. Jerk. Lol.

"Hello, my dear little brother!" Kazusa greeted. Kazune ignored her while he's playing a jigsaw puzzle. What the? A jigsaw puzzle?! That's unbelievable. "Aww.. I'm sorry for the punch earlier." She said.

"How long will you stay here?" Kazune said. "Three weeks." She said. Kazune frowned. He wanted her sister to be with him always. Wow. "Don't pout, little brother." She said.

"If that old hag didn't forced you to marry your husband, you'll definitely won't leave and live in Germany." He said, pissed off. "Watch your words, brother. She's still our mother." She said concerned.

"But nee-chan! She didn't even care for us!" He said. Really? That's.. sad. "I know." She said. And the atmosphere became silent.

"Anyways. Do you like her?" She said while smirking. "Who?" He asked. "The girl you chased earlier." She said. "W-What are you talking about! I-I don't like her!" He said while standing up and walking back and forth. God. Just admit it. "Hmph. I know that you like her. Don't be shy, Kazune-chan!" She said.

**RING!!-- RING!!--**

"Oh wait." Kazusa said. _'Thank God for the person.'_ Kazune thought and started to continued to solve his jigsaw puzzle. Lol. He's really stupid as ever.

"Hello, Kazusa nee-san! It's me, Jin."

"Oh. Hello, Jin-Jin! What's up?"

* * *

"..Why did I ever accept that offer?" I said to no one. I'm here.. Lying on my VERY small bed in my VERY small room.

I mean.. WHY?! What the hell happened to me?! God. Why did I ever accept that offer? I don't deserve to be in that place. Jin-kun.. Why did you ask me that kind of question? -- For the first time of my life.. I wished that I was rich so I deserve to come to that place. WAIT! What am I saying?!

**Dango.. Dango.. Dango.. Dango.. Dango Daikazoku.. --** Aw. My ringtone is really cute!

"Hello? Karin here." I said. "Hey, Karin! It's me, Jin." Jin said.

"Oh. Hello, Jin-kun!" I said.

"I'll inform the party. It'll be on Friday.. At.. Eight o'clock in the evening."

"Is that so? Four days to go.. I'll have to prepare my dress.. Anyways. Thank you, Jin-kun! Bye!" I said.

"Wait! I prepared a nice dress for you. Haha." He suddenly said. WHAT?! But! EH?! WAIT... HUUHH??

"HUH?! But I didn't ask you!"

"Don't worry. It's okay. I'm sure that you'll like the dress."

"Really? B-but.."

"I said don't worry! It's okay with me." I feel like he's smiling again. God. What the hell happen to me? I should really go to the mental hospital. Gosh.

"T-Thanks." I nervously said.

"No problem! Later!"

"Bye."

**BIP!-- BIP!--** Lol.

God. Again. Why did I ever accept his offers? Nooooooo!! I'm really stupid. How can I ever thank him tomorrow? How can I ever show my face to him?! Wah. God. Help me!! -- Hmph.. I wonder why Jin is very nice to me? It's rare to see him smile but yet.. He smiled a lot to me today. It's unbelievable.

**Dango.. Dango.. Dango.. Dango.. Dango Daikazoku.. -- **Huh? Another call? - Oh. It's just a text message.

Hey, Karin! I just want to say.. GOOD NIGHT! Thanks for accompanying me. Haha.

Oh yeah. Don't hesitate to come at the party. It will be a lot of fun! When we're together.. you should smile like this!: D Okay? Haha.

That's all. See you tomorrow. And take care of your wound! I think it's bleeding. Just kidding. Later!

**FROM: Jin Kuga**

Whoa. Talk about mood swings. His mood really changed this day. Wow. And I didn't expect that message. "Hmph.. Maybe.. This week will be fun." I said before I sleep. -- Days passed quickly. Jin delivered the dress at my house and it was cute! My wound was cured. And the day today si Friday. It's already six in the evening. Oh yeah. I decided to skip my part-time job today because I have to attend the party. Duh?

I started to change my outfit and WALLA! I wore a very cute gown! The color was olive green, my favorite, with some black stitches. The designs were all black. My sandals are also black and I put a black ribbon on my left arm. I let my hair down and I decided to put black ribbon headband on my hair. I looked at the mirror. "PERFECT!" I said.

..I'm really stupid, don't you think? I decided to walk and walk up to Jerk Kazune's house. God. I didn't know that it's hard to walk with sandals. It made my feet ache! Sheesh. That's why I don't like wearing this kinds of clothes. But I have no choice. Sigh. To tell you the truth.. Jin said that he'll come over to my house to let me ride in his car. But I decided not to. Stupid me.

One hour passed and then I arrived at the so-called Jerk Kazune's big mansion. The gate was open so I decided to go in. I looked at the house and.. WHOA. THE MANSION WAS BIG! OH MY GOD!

"I guess that this will be a very long night, isn' it, Karin?" I said to myself.

* * *

**If there were any errors. Bear with it. Sorry.**

**Yay! The chapter is finished. I hope that you enjoyed it. Go ahead and review if you want to! It always giving me the mood to update the next chapter faster. Lols.**

**That's all. Ja ne everyone! -- Oh. I made another story. Hope you'll read it. :D**

**- SeventhHeavens**


End file.
